


Všechno, co bys chtěl

by Adiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: Bucky má na Steva požadavek, který ale on není schopný splnit. Pomůže Tony?
Kudos: 3





	Všechno, co bys chtěl

**Author's Note:**

> Přečíst tagy a jako vždy, promiň Bucky.

Tonymu se zas a znovu přehrával rozhovor se Stevem, když se díval na papírovou tašku, co stála na stole před ním. Dělal dobře? Větší část jeho mu říkala, že ne. Zbytek byl taky na pochybách, ale říkal mu, že pokazit to nemůže. Buď se to povede nebo se to nezhorší.

_„Tak to vyklop,“ řekl Stevovi, když zůstali o samotě. „Celý den civíš do prázdna. Co je?“ Steve sklopil oči a ošil se. Očividně se mu nechtělo mluvit. Což mohlo mít důvod, že o tom doopravdy nechtěl mluvit, anebo jen nechtěl porušit slib, co mu dal. Že se před ním nebude zmiňovat o Barnesovi._

_„Něco s ním?“ zeptal se, protože už to byl víc jak rok od doby, co se dozvěděl tu nepříjemnou záležitost o svých rodičích. Vztek ho přešel, pochopil, že neměl na výběr, že ho ovládala Hydra. Dokázal mu jakž takž odpustit. Nechtěl ho mít zatím ještě vedle sebe nebo s ním mluvit, ale dokázal už mluvit o něm._

_Steve se na něj váhavě podíval a pak lehce kývl._

_„A co?“_

_„Nevím, jestli bych ti to měl říkat… Je to dost osobní.“_

_„Vypadá to, že podělit se o to by ti prospělo. Budu mlčet jako hrob, ať už je to cokoli.“_

_„Víš… občas ho přebaluju. Když je ospalý nebo v obchodě zrovna dojdou plenky, které nosí, a musí se koupit ty s lepítky, co se snadno přetrhnou. I já s nimi mívám problém, natož on s tou rukou…“_

_To věčné rozmrazování, zmrazování a celkově pobyt u Hydry se na Bernesovi podepsalo nejen psychicky, ale i fyzicky. Že byl inkontinentní jim tady Steve jemně naznačil už druhý den jeho pobytu, aby se pak vyhnul nepříjemným chvilkám, kdyby byly plenky pod kalhoty moc vidět nebo měl Bucky nehodu. _

_„No a dneska ráno… Víš, že někteří dospělí si hrají na mimina? Nosí plenky, dudlíky, hrají si s plyšáky. Mají dokonce i někoho, kdo jim dělá mamku nebo taťku. Chová se k nim tak, krmí je, přebaluje a tak.“_

_„Jo, něco jsem o tom zaslechl.“_

_„Bucky… se mimo řečí zmínil, že by… že by chtěl, abych mu taťku dělal já. Mám ho rád, udělal bych pro něj cokoli. Ale ne toto. Neumím si představit, že bych k němu mluvil jak k dítěti, strkal mu do pusy dudlík a ptal se, jestli je polulaný. Jenže mám teď z toho špatný pocit. Přemohl se, řekl mi to. Nebylo mu to vůbec příjemné. A já ho odmítl. Možná kdybych se překonal… Jenže mi ta představa přijde… nechci říct nechutná, ale…“_

_„Ale je nechutná. Do ničeho se nenuť. Stejně by to nemělo cenu, kdybys to dělal z donucení.“_

Zhluboka se nadechl a vzal tašku.

Zaklepal na Barnesův pokoj a nečekal na odpověď. Podle Steva se probudil s příšernou depresí, takže celý den bude ležet v posteli, fňukat a ignorovat všechny okolo.

„Hej!“ houkl na něj a z peřin se k němu zvedly dvě mokré a překvapené oči. Očividně ho tu nečekal a nevěděl, jak to m chápat.

„Nebyl jsi na snídani ani obědě. Tak jsem si řekl, že ti něco přinesu, ať nehladovíš.“ Sedl si vedle něj na kraj postele a ponořil ruku do tašky. „Buď hodný chlapeček a otevři pusinku,“ pokračoval a srdce se mu při těch slovech rozbušilo. Barnes se na něj zmateně podíval a pak jeho pohled padl na kojeneckou lahev, co držel v ruce.

„Přinesl jsem ti mléčko. Je slaďoučké a teplé. Tak co, budeš papat?“ Strčil mu cumel k puse. Barnes lehce pootevřel rty, ale stále se neměl k pohybu.

„No šup. Aby měl tatínek radost,“ zašeptal a přejel mu cumlem po rtech. Vteřinu na to už ho měl Barnes v puse a sál.

„Tak se mi to líbí. Tak je hodný Jimmy,“ šeptal dál a hladil ho po vlasech. „Steve se zmínil,“ začal po chvilce, protože mu bylo jasné, že Barnes nechápe. „Chceš, aby se o tebe někdo postaral, chceš být maličký bezbranný chlapeček, abys utekl před tím, co jsi udělal, že? Chceš mít tatínka, který tě bude mít rád a říkat ti, jak jsi jeho rozkošný klouček. Chápu to. A vlastně… mi to vyhovuje. Jako způsob, jak si k sobě najít cestu. Vím, že jsi to tehdy neudělal z vlastní vůle. Že tě řídili. Chápu to, ale prostě se přes to nedokážu přenést, i když bych chtěl. Když mi Steve řekl o tom, co jsi mu navrhl… Přišlo mi to jako způsob, jak zapracovat na našem vztahu. A kromě toho… taky jsem tak trochu na tyto hrátky. O bože, podívej se, jak jsi rozkošný,“ hlesl a sledoval jeho rty, jak pevně obepínají cumel. „Teď nejsi Barnes, kterému to nedokáže přestat vyčítat. Teď jsi maličký Jimmy, který chce tatínka. Je mi jasné, že bys raději chtěl Steva, ale on… Nemyslím si, že by to zvládl. Můžu to dělat místo něj. Jestli chceš.“

Zvolnil sání a ostýchavě se na něj díval.

„Chtěl bys, abych tě takto krmil? Abych ti dával dudlíček a přebaloval tě do plenek s obrázky zvířátek, když budeš mít nehodu? Četl ti pohádky a pak tě uložil spinkat s chundelatým plyšáčkem? Co, chtěl bys to tak?“

Sotva patrně kývl, na očích mu šlo poznat, že stále pochybuje.

„Tak jo.“ Jednou rukou mu přidržoval lahev a druhou mu pomalu zajel pod deku. Nejprve se dotkl jeho klína a pak ruku posunul níž, mezi nohy, kde ho poplácal. „Tady je někdo opravdu hodně počuraný, co? Až se napapkáš, tak tě dáme do pořádku. Podívej,“ vytáhl z tašky plenky. Jiné, než měl Bucky na sobě teď. Tyto nebyly obyčejné bílé, ale se spoustou obrázků. „Líbí?“

Souhlasně kňournul a zavrtěl se.

Tony znovu sáhl do tašky. „Ještě jsem ti přinesl takové pyžamko s dinosaury, plyšáčka a dudlík. Myslím, že s tolika dárečky už dneska nemůžeš mít špatnou náladu, co říkáš?“

Zavrtěl hlavou a upřeně se na dudlík díval. Dopil obsah lahve a hned se po něm začal natahovat. Tony mu ho dal do pusy a usmál se, když Jimmy vydal spokojený zvuk. Pak ho přebalil, oblékl do pyžama a dal mu do náruče hračku.

„Jak jen tě mohl Steve odmítnout,“ mumlal tiše, když ho pak lehce plácal po zabaleném zadečku a díval se, jak usíná. „Takové rozkošné miminko.“


End file.
